


Rio Encantado

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Diwata Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M, Philippine mythology, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Ano nga ba ang misteryong bumabalot sa Rio Encantado?





	Rio Encantado

**Author's Note:**

> Lahat po ng nandito ay pawang kathang-isip lang naman. Base ito sa Enchanted River na matatagpuan sa Surigao Del Sur. Ang ilan dito ay produkto lamang ng malikot na kaisipan. :)
> 
> Para kay B at C, maraming salamat sa tulong <3
> 
> Sana ay magustuhan niyong lahat.

Binati ni Jongin lahat ng taong nakasalubong niya habang paakyat sa opisina. Lunes na lunes ngunit bigla silang pinatawag ng boss nila para sa isang biglaang meeting.

Pagdating niya sa cubicle niya ay agad siyang nilapitan ni Sehun, isa sa mga kaibigan niya at masasabing kadikit na rin niya sa trabaho dahil palagi sila nitong magkasama sa mga projects at documentaries na na-a-assign sa kanilang dalawa.

Nagtatrabaho silang dalawa sa isang broadcasting company at maaaring sabihin na silang dalawa ni Sehun ay iilan lamang sa mga hinahangaan sa bansa.

“Hoy bakit bigla na lang nagpatawag si boss ng meeting?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan habang inalalapag ang ibang papeles sa kanyang lamesa.

“Nabalitaan mo na ba?” Ibinalik nito sa kanya ang tanong.

Sinamaan lang niya ito ng tingin. “Malamang hindi! Nakita mo namang nag-cover ako ng isang press con sa senado nitong nakaraang araw lang.”

“Sorry na pre. Si Yixing nag-resign kahapon, pagbalik dito sa opisina tulala lang. Naalala mo rin dati si Chanyeol pagkabalik galing Surigao wala na sa tamang pag-iisip. Pare di kaya konektado ‘to sa project na gusto ni boss? Yung sa _enchanted river_?”

Ngumisi si Jongin, “Tayo na lang yata hindi inaalok ni boss nito. Gusto mo ba? Kuhanin na rin natin?”

At dahil likas silang matapang at mahilig sa mga bagay na puno ng thrill, nakita niyang tumango rin si Sehun at kasabay niyon ang pagtawag sa kanila ng boss nilang si Jongdae.

 

//

 

“Kayong dalawa lang ang pinatawag ko kasi kayo na lang din ang hindi ko nakakausap dito.” Sabi ng boss nila habang binubuksan nito ang projector. Tumambad sa kanilang magkaibigan ang mga shots na maaaring kuha ni Yixing at Chanyeol at maging ng iba pang nagtangkang mas masilayan pa ang isa sa pinakamagaganda ngunit misteryosong ilog sa bansa.

“Brgy. Talisay, Hinatuan, Surigao Del Sur. Diyan matatagpuan ‘yan. Ang dami nang nagtatangka na alamin ang misteryo na bumabalot sa lugar pero ni isa wala pa ring nakakatuklas maging kung gaano ito kalalim.”

Tumango-tango si Jongin. Unang kita pa lang niya, alam na niyang magugustuhan niya ang lugar pati na rin ang pakikipagsapalaran nila dito.

“Pero sa kasamaang palad, nakita niyo namang lahat ng sumusubok na tapusin ang documentary ay umuuwi na walang laman ang camera at wala sa sarili. Gusto kong patunayan niyo sa akin na makakauwi kayo ng maayos at maibibigay niyo hindi lang para sa atin kundi sa publiko ang matagal na nilang gusto. Maliwanag ba?”

“Okay, boss.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin.

“At kung maayos niyo ito, garantisado na ang promotion niyong dalawa. Kami na ang bahala sa allowance niyo. 3 months guys, maaasahan ko ba kayo dito?”

“Oo naman  boss JD, walang problema.” Sabi ni Sehun at nakipag-kamay sila.

“Mabuti naman kung ganon. Bukas na bukas ibo-book na namin kayo ng flight. Salamat Jongin at Sehun.”

 

//

 

Bago mananghalain ay sumakay na ang magkaibigan sa eroplano. Inihatid sila ng kanilang boss at pinabaunan din sila ng mga kasamahan nila sa trabaho. Do or die situation ‘to dahil bukod sa trabaho nila ang nakataya, buhay din nila ang pwedeng mapunta sa peligro.

Matapos ang isa’t kalahating oras ay nakarating na sila sa Butuan City. Kumain sila sandali ng tanghali at saka sumakay ng bus patungong Bislig na marahil aabutin sila ng tatlong oras. Habang byahe ay tahimik lamang ang dalawa. Maaaring may kaba subalit buo sa kanilang loob na gusto nilang matapos ng maayos ang trabaho nila.

Pagbaba nila sa Bislig ay sumakay sila ng habal-habal at ilang saglit pa’y nakarating na rin sila sa bayan ng Hinatuan.

“Magandang hapon po. Ako ho si Jongin at siya naman ho si Sehun, mga  journalist kami at balak po sana naming gumawa ng documentary.” Iniabot nila ang I.D. at may maliit na ngiti sa labi ng matandang sumalubong sa kanila.

“Kilala ko na kayo, nitong nakaraang buwan lang din ay may nagpunta rin dito na mukhang kasamahan niyo pero hindi rin nakatapos. Sigurado ba kayo sa gagawin niyo?” Tanong nito at walang pag-aalinlangan lang silang tumango.

“Aba’y kung ganon ay sumunod kayo sa akin. May maliit na kubo rito na pwede niyong tuluyan. Dalawang papag lang ang pwede at mga kumot. Kaunting donasyon lang ang hinihingi namin para mapabuti pa lalo ang lugar na ‘to, ayos lang ba?”

“Opo. Maraming salamat po.” Nagpasalamat si Jongin nang makapasok sila ni Sehun sa tutuluyan nila sa loob ng tatlong buwan.

“Pre, hindi kaya tayo mapapasubo rito sa gagawin natin?” Nakapikit na tanong ng kaibigan habang nakahiga silang dalawa sa isang maliit na papag.

“Tangina, bahala na kung mamamatay tayo. Ginusto rin naman natin ‘to.” Halakhak ni Jongin habang inaayos at nililinis niya ang lente ng camera. Nasasabik na si Jongin dahil napakaganda ng lugar at alam niyang maaaring marami pa silang matuklasan na bagay dito.

Ilang saglit pa’y inaya na rin niya si Sehun na lumabas upang makihalubilo sa mga tao sa lugar.

 

//

Pantay ang pindot ni Jongin sa camera habang magkasama sila ni Sehun sa iilan lamang sa mga tao na kabilang sa ritwal na ginagawa ng mga katutubo. Kumuha na rin si Jongin ng video dahil may permiso naman ito ng mga namamahala. Kinakailangan daw iyon gawin maging pati na rin ang pag-aalay upang lahat ng tao ay maging ligtas sa pagpunta at pagbalik. Palagi iyong ginagawa para na rin hindi makagambala ng at makasakit ng mga _nilalang_ na siyang nagbabantay ng misteryosong ilog.

Naglalakad na sila patungo roon at kasama nila sa bandang likod ang isang may kaedarang lalaki na caretaker diumano ng lugar na ‘yon.

“Hanggang anong oras po pwede magpapasok ng tao dito?” Tanong ni Jongin habang si Sehun naman ang may hawak ng kamera sa tabi niya.

“Hanggang alas-singko lang.” May maliit na ngiti sa labi nito na tila may nalalaman ito sa tungkol sa ilog.

“Bakit hindi ho pwedeng paabutin hanggang gabi marami namang tao dito sa lugar niyo para maging open na rin sa mas marami pang tao na gustong makapunta di po ba?”

Umiling lang ito. “Iniingatan lang namin ang lugar, hijo. ‘Yan lang ang masasabi ko sa ngayon.” Nakarating na sila doon at pinagmamasdan lang nila ang ilog na may mangilan-ngilan ng taong lumalangoy.

Halos malaglag ang panga nilang dalawa ni Sehun dahil sa ganda ng misteryosong lugar. Asul na asul at napakalinaw ng tubig nito at nagpapalit-palit pa iyon ng kulay lalo na kapag tumitingkad lalo ang sikat ng araw.

Napapaligaran iyon ng mga naglalakihang puno at mga luntiang halaman. Napaka-payapa sa lugar kahit na may ingay galing sa turista. Napakabango ng hangin na nalalanghap nila.

Nagpaalam si Sehun na lulusong muna ito  sa tubig at naiwan si Jongin na katabi pa rin ang caretaker.

“Ang ganda-ganda di ba? Ganyan din ako noong unang beses na mapadpad ako rito. Sigurado ba kayo sa pinapasok niyo ng kaibigan mo?”

Determinadong tumango si Jongin dito.

“Narinig mo na ba ang sabi-sabi? Na pwede kang kuhanin pag nagustuhan ka ng diwata o di kaya patayin lalo na kung may balak ka sa kanilang masama?”

Hindi siya umimik kaya nagpatuloy ang caretaker sa paglalahad ng mga hiwaga sa ilog na ‘to.

“Sa tanda ko, ilan sa kasamahan niyo ang sumubok na rin pero kapag malapit na nilang matapos ang misyon nila e para bang nawawala sila sa sarili. Hindi ka ba natatakot?” Tanong nito.

Bahagyang napasinghap si Jongin. Dahil _mukhang totoo nga na binabantayan ang lugar ng mga makapanyarihang nilalang._ “Wala na hong lugar para matakot at saka wala naman ho kaming gagawing masama rito. Gusto lang naming makita ng tao ang yaman  sa lugar na ‘to.”

Tumango naman ang lalaki kay Jongin. “Mabuti nang nagkakalinawan tayo, hijo. Gusto ko lang ipaalala sa inyo na kung anuman ang pwede niyong malaman at makita ay hinding-hindi niyo pwedeng ilabas.”

“Makakaasa kayo. Pero kung may mga tanong ho ako, pwede po bang tulungan niyo kami sa documentary namin?”

Ngumiti lang muli ang caretaker at pumayag sa gusto ni Jongin. Ilang saglit pa ay tumunog na ang batingaw nahudyat na dapat nang magsiahon ang mga turista sa lugar dahil alas-singko na at dapat nang isara iyon sa publiko.

 

Habang pababa ay iniisip ni Jongin ang mga sinabi ng lalaki.

_Totoo kaya marahil na may isang kaakit-akit na nilalang ang nagbabantay sa lugar na ito?_

 

Nakababa na sila galing sa ilog ngunit hindi pa rin tumitigil si Jongin sa kakakumbinsi sa caretaker na si tinatawag ng mga tao bilang si _Ingkong_ na marahi ayl walang nakakaalam ng pagkakakilanlan, na hayaan siya at payagang pumunta sa ilog ng gabi ring iyon subalit tumutol ito.

Hindi raw maaari dahil kailangang protektahan ang lugar. Lahat ng tao sa barangay na iyon ay sinasasabi na hindi maaaring magpunta ang mga kagaya nila tuwing dis-oras ng gabi.

Mas umigting ang kagustuhan ni Jongin na tuklasin pa ang hiwaga ng lugar dahil totoo nga, mukhang mababaliw at mahahalina ka doon.

 

//

Dumaan ang dalawang linggo at burying-buryo na silang dalawa ni Sehun sa nayon. Paminsan-minsan ay bumaba sila sa siyudad upang mamili ng mga gagamitin pa nila. At ang tanging nakakalap pa lang nilang dalawa ni Sehun ay mga kwentong bayan at kababalaghan lang.

Tinatawagan na rin sila ng boss nilang si Jongdae ngunit wala naman silang masabi rito. Mahaba pa ang panahon subalit pabilis nang pabilis ang pagtakbo ng oras. Paano sila makakatapos kung hindi nila alam ang pinag-ugatan ng lahat ng iyon?

 

“Jongin, wala naman na yata tayong mapapala dito. Umuwi na tayo sa Maynila, mas ligtas pa tayo kaysa dito. Puro footage lang ng ilog at mga kwento ng mga matatanda ang nakakalap natin. Maawa ka naman, gusto ko nang kumita ng pera. Miss ko na rin pamilya ko.” Buntong-hininga nito.

Kagigising lang nila at pareho silang nakatulala sa kisame ng kubong tinutuluyan nila. Hindi iilang beses na sumagi rin sa isip ni Jongin na umuwi na sa kanila at mamaalam na lang sa promotion nilang dalawa. Wala namang pamilyang naghihintay sa pagbalik niya pero gusto pa niyang mabuhay ng mas matagal.

“Ikaw bahala, Sehun. Kung gusto mong bumalik na wala naman akong magagawa. Siguro tatapusin ko na lang lahat kapag wala talaga, dapat mas pagtuunan na lang ni boss ng pansin yung ibang docu natin.”

Tahimik lang din silang dalawa. Ngayon na tumitimo sa isip ni Jongin na suicide mission ang ginagawa nila ng kaibigan.

Maulan noong araw na ‘yon kaya naman naiwan lang si Sehun sa kubo habang abala pa rin si Jongin sa pagsama sa mga turista, nangangalap ng mga impormasyon na maaaring makapagbigay ng linaw sa hiwaga na gusto nilang matuklasan.

May isang katutubo na tumabikay Jongin sa isang silong habang pinagmamasdan niya ang mga kuha niya. May kakaiba sa tuwing maaliwalas ang panahon at sa tuwing naapektuhan ng ulan ang paligid.

“Mukhang malungkot ang diwata.” Sabi sa kanya ng ale.

“Umuulan buong araw na mukhang lalakas pa. Mas malungkot ang diwata lalo na kung kaunti lang ang bumibisita sa ilog.” Pagpapatuloy pa nito kaya naman tahimik lamang si Jongin.

“Gusto niya ng makakasama parati dahil lahat ng salinlahi ay ipinagpalit ang pagiging immortal upang makatungtong sa mundo natin. Iilan na lang ang mga diwata at babaylan na naiwan dito sa Hinatuan.”

Tumindig ang balahibo ni Jongin nang lumakas ang hangin at mas nagngalit ang langit. “Totoo ho bang may nagbabantay dito?”

Ngumiti ang matanda sa kanya. “Sa tagal ko na rito, hijo ni minsan ay hindi kami sinalanta ng kahit ano. Umuulan man ngunit hindi iyon nagtatagal, babagyo man pero sandali lang. Naniwala na kami na kaloob iyon ng bathala at ng inapo nito na si Junmyeon. Kaya naman ginagawa namin ang lahat upang protektahan din ang lugar kaya ng pagprotekta nila sa amin.”

“Nakita niyo na ba sila? Ang mga diwata at ang taga-bantay?”

Umiling ang matanda, “Hindi pa. Walang nangangahas, hijo. Dahil kapag nakita mo ang taga-bantay, tiyak na mamamatay ka. Pero sabi ng ilan, sa pangitain ay napakaganda raw nito at may magandang tinig.”

Ilang saglit pa’y huminto ang ulan at ambon na lang pumapatak. Umutal ng mahinang panalangin ang matanda at mukhang agad iyong dininig.

“Maiwan na kita, hijo. Umuwi ka na at huwag magpadilim. Hindi natin alam ang pwedeng mangyari.”

 

Tulala si Jongin at nakatitig lang sa saradong tarangkahan. Ngayong gabi.

_Ngayong gabi niya sisimulan ang plano niya._

Lumakas muli ang ulan kinagabihan at nang matiyak ni Jongin na tahimk at tulog na lahat ng tao ay saka siya pumuslit palabas dala dala ang camera at ang kanyang telepono. Ire-record niya kung anuman ang kakaiba na makikita niya.

Naglakad siya patungo sa ilog. Maputik at madulas sa daan ngunit hindi niya iyon alitana. Matagal ang lakaran dahil madilim ngunit ilang saglit pa’y nakarating na siya doon. Pinihit niya pabukas ang tarangkahan at tumambad sa kanya ang maningning pa rin na ilog.

Naupo siya sa isang sulok at tahimik na naghihintay nang may madinig siyang mahihinang huni na tila ba kumakanta.

Kinilabutan si Jongin sa kanyang pwesto dahil biglang mas tumingkad ang ilog, tila nabuhay din ang mga halaman at gitna ng ilog ay may isang lalaki na nakatalikod at pati balat nito ay kumikinang.

 _“Diwata, napakaganda ng boses mo.”_ Hindi alam ni Jongin kung dinadaya ba siya ng pandinig ngunit dinig-dinig talaga ang mga boses sa loob ng ilog.

Humagigik ang buong paligid at tila sasabog na sa takot si Jongin nang lumingon ang diwata at nagtama ang mga mata nila at gulat na tumitig ssa kanya.

Nabitawan ni Jongin lahat ng hawak niya at dali-daling tumayo, wala na siyang pakialam pa ang mahalaga ay makaalis na siya sa lugar na ‘yon.

Mabilis siyang tumakbo at nang makarating siya sa loob ng kubo ay nawalan ng malay si Jongin.

 

//

 

Nagising si Jongin kinaumagahan at hindi niya malaman kung masamang panaginip ba iyon o totoong nagpakita ang diwata sa kanya.

“Sehun, patay na ba ako?” Nanginginig niyang tanong sa kaibigan.

Binatukan siya nito at positibo siyang nakaramdam siya ng sakit. “Anong ginagawa mo kagabi, Jongin?”

“T-Totoo ang diwata, Sehun. T-Totoo.” Hinahanap niya ang camera ngunit naalaala niyang naiwanan niya iyon sailog.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun at umiling sa kanya.

“Sehun, nanggaling ako doon kagabi. Nakita ko ang diwata. Totoo! Totoong may nagbabantay sa ilog na ‘to!” Hiyaw niya, punong-puno ng takot ang katawan.

Ipinadinig niya sa kaibigan ang mga nasa cellphone niya at pareho silang namutla nang madinig ang mga hagikgikan sa ilog kagabi.

Tahimik lang sila, hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jongin na buhay pa siya at hindi pa pinapatay ng diwata.

“Uuwi na ako, Jongin.” Iyon ang bumasag sa katahimikan at inaasahan na ni Jongin na mangyayari ito.

“Hindi natin alam kung ano pang pwedeng mangyari sa atin dito. Lalo na sa’yo! Umuwi na tayo Jongin, bitawan na natin ang project na ‘to!”

Umiling lang siya kay Sehun. “Tatapusin ko ‘to pare. Umuwi ka na, may pamilyang naghihintay pa sa’yo.”

 

At nang umaga ring iyon ay umalis na si Sehun. Maghapong hindi lumabas si Jongin sa kubo, gusto na rin niyang umalis ngunit may humihila sa kanya sa lugar na ito para manatili.

Ilang araw na hindi bumalik si Jongin sa ilog dala ng hindi malamang dahilan. Hindi rin naniwala ang mga katutubo sa kanya at sinasabing nahihibang na siya.

 

“Jongin, hindi ka na pwede pang bumalik. Umuwi ka na sa Maynila kung gusto mo pang mabuhay.” Ito ang sinabi sa kanya ni _ingkong_ nang magpumilit siyang umakyat sa ilog.

“Pero kailangan ko pong kunin – ”

Hindi na naituloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya nang magsalita muli ang caretaker. “Nakita mo ba siya?”

Tumango lang si Jongin bilang sagot. “Lalaki po ang diwata?”

“Oo. Maganda pa rin siya, ‘di ba? Walang kupas ang ganda.”

Hindi umimik si Jongin. Totoo. Lalaki man ang diwata subalit napakaganda nito.

“Noong una pa lang alam kong espesyal ka, Jongin. Alam mo bang nag-iibang anyo ang mga diwata kaya umuuwing tulala ang ibang nakakakita sa kanya? Pero sa’yo, nakita mo siya sa pinakamaganda niyang anyo.” May maliit na ngiti na naglalaro sa labi ni ingkong.

“Alam mo bang pag umibig sa’yo ang isang diwata habang buhay ka nang kalulugdan ng langit. Habang buhay ka nang ligtas at mapalad. Pag nagmahal ang isang diwata, mas gaganda at mas magbibigay pa ‘to ng biyaya sa lahat.”

Nakatitig lang ito sa paanan ng bundok kung nasaan ang ilog.

“Alas-dos ng madaling-araw. Umakyat ka ulit, Jongin. Tapusin mo ang kailangang tapusin.” Tinapik siya nito sa balikat. “Mag-iingat ka.”

 

**

 

At sumunod siya sa payo ng caretaker, kinagabihan ay umakyat din si Jongin papuntang ilog. Nagdala siya ng bulaklak at prutas upang ialay at humingi ng tawad sa mga nilalang na nagambala niya.

Pagdating niya sa loob ay nakaupo ang diwata sa pwesto kung saan niya nakaupo noon. Wari bang hinihintay siya nito at tila kinakalikot pa ang kanyang camera.

Nanginginig man ay dahan-dahang lumapit si Jongin at tumikhim. Iniabot niya ang basket na naglalaman ng alay.

“P-Pwede ko na bang kunin ang h-hawak mo? H-Hindi po ako manggugulo! U-Uuwi na rin ako pagkatapos. H-Huwag niyo po akong patayin!” Nauutal niyang sabi at doon nag-angat ng ulo ang diwata.

Nagningning ang bilugan nitong mga mata nang magtama ang kanilang paningin. Malambot ang ngiti nito sa kanya at nakabalot ito sa isang tila magarbong kasuotan. Nahahalina lalo si Jongin at sumunod lang sa gusto nitong tumabi siya sa pwesto nito.

"Natatakot ka ba sa akin? Nakita kita pinapanood mo ako noong isang gabi." Malambing at malalim ang boses nito. Nakatitig pa rin siya sa mga magaganda nitong mata.

"Sorry!" Hiyaw ni Jongin at mukha mang niloloko siya ng pandinig ay tila naghagikgikan ang buong ilog pati na rin ang mga puno at halaman sa tabi nila.

“Shh. Huwag mo silang pansinin. Natutuwa lang sila na makita ka ulit. Di ba?” Biglang humangin ng malakas at may mga humuni rin sa paligid.

Natulala lang si Jongin, hindi niya inaaasahan na makakausap niya ang diwatang taga-protekta ng _Rio Encantado._

"Huwag kang matakot sa akin. Matagal na noong magpakita ako sa mga mortal. Sabi ng aking apo ay makisig ka raw na nilalang. Anong pangalan mo?"

Positibo si Jongin na namula siya sa mga sinasabi ng diwata. “J-Jongin. Pwede na ba akong umalis?”

Namamawis na si Jongin sa takot ngunit nang dumapo sa kanyang braso ang kamay ng diwata ay hindi na siya nakaalma pa. Napanatag si Jongin lalo na nang malanghap ang bango ng lalaki sa kanyang tabi.

"Pwede mo ba akong samahan dito? Bumalik ka na lang sa umaga, hindi kita sasaktan. Ako si Kyungsoo. Galing ako sa angkan nila apo Junmyeon, isa sa inapo ng Bathala. Ngayon lang kita nakita rito. Taga-Hinatuan ka ba?”

“Taga-Maynila ako. May kailangan lang tapusin para sa trabaho.” Tugon ni Jongin, unti-unti na siyang nagiging komportable sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

“May kinalaman ‘to sa amin. Tama ba ako?” May ngiti sa labi nito at napako na lang ang mata ni Jongin doon.

Kung may salitang hihigit sa paghahalo ng kakisigan at kagandahan, ganoon niya mailalarawan si Kyungsoo.

“Kaya nga hindi kami nagpapakita sa mga tao dahil baka saktan lang at abusuhin lang nila kami sabi ng apo.”

"Pero bakit mo ako kinakausap? Hindi ka ba natatakot na baka saktan kita?"

Ngumisi ang diwata. “Hindi ka rin ba natatakot na mamatay sakaling saktan mo ako? Pwede kitang lunurin sa ilog na ‘to at isama sa mga taong nagtangkang sirain ang yaman dito.”

Nanlamig si Jongin at hindi na nakasagot pa. Anuman ang kanyang gawin, siya rin ang matatalo sa usapang ito.

“At isa pa alam kong may kailangan ka sa amin kaya ka nandito di ba?”

Takot man ay tumango rin si Jongin. Kailangan niya ang huling pagkakataon na ito para sa trabaho niya.

"Tutulungan kita sa gusto mo pero marami akong kondisyon. Papayag ka ba?" Tanong ng diwatang si Kyungsoo.

At natagpuan na lang ni Jongin ang sariling nagpahila palubog sa tubig kung saan naroroon ang tagong kuweba kung saan nakatira sila Kyungsoo.

 

“Apo! Apo! May kasamang mortal ang diwata!” May maliliit na tinig nang makaahon sila sa lagusang naghahati sa mundo ng mortal at imortal.

May mga nagliliparanna ibon at paru-paro sa tabi nila. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Jongin na nandito siya sa palasyo ng mga taong nagpoprotekta sa mga tao.

“Apo Junmyeon! May bisita po tayo.” Ngumiti si Jongin sa tinatawag nilang _apo_ na isa sa sugo ng bathala.

“Siya po si Jongin, gusto raw niyang malaman ang hiwaga ng ilog natin.” Humagikgik si Kyungsoo nang palibutan ito ng mga paru-paro at mukhang kinakausap niya ang mga ito.

Humalakhak si Junmyeon at umiling. “Nahihibang ka na ba? Paano kung sabihin ko sa’yo na buhay mo ang kapalit ng lahat, papayag ka ba?”

Napalunok lang si Jongin at hindi nakasagot.

“Hindi di ba? Bueno, nagtitiwala naman ako sa desisyon ni Kynugsoo. Alam kong malinis ang puso mo. Huwag mo lang sisirain ang kasunduan natin dito.”

 

**

Dinala siya ni Kyungsoo sa isang batis sa maliit na palasyo at doon nito isinalaysay ang mga kondisyon nito sa kanya.

“Dito ka hanggang sa matapos mo lahat ng kailangang matapos sa proyekto niyo. Tutulungan mo kami sa pag-aayos ng kaharian at limitado lang ang mga bagay na pwede mong ilabas dito.”

Sumang-ayon naman si Jongin. Mukhang madali naman pala ngunit _iyon_ ang akala niya.

 

Isang buwan na si Jongin na nagpapabalik-balik sa kuweba nila Kyungsoo. Bawat araw na lumilipas ay mas nakikilala niya ang diwata at mas lalo lang siyang nabibighani dito.

Napakabuti ng puso nito. Lahat ng mga iba’t ibang nilalang sa kanilang kaharian ay mahal na mahal si Kyungsoo. Tuwing hapon ay gumagawa sila ni Kyungsoo at ilan pang diwata ng mga koronang palamuti ay bulaklak. Pinaaanod nila iyon tuwing umaga upang makarating iyon sa mga turista na lumalangoy sa ilog.

At nakikita niya ang ligaya sa mukha ng diwatang tagapangalaga kapag nakikita nilang sinusuot iyon ng mga tao.

Isang gabi ay nakahiga sila sa isang malaking dahon na nagpapalutang-lutang sa may ilog.

“Jongin masaya ba sa mundo ng mga mortal? Ang tagal ko nang hindi nakakabalik.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakahiga siya sa may hita nito at sinusuklay ng diwata ang kanyang buhok.

Naging normal na lang kay Jongin na lagyan ni Kyungsoo ng mga bulaklak ang buhok niya at suotan siya ng korona sa ulo.

“Ayos lang. Pwede na siguro.” May laman ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin dahil totoo iyon. Mas masaya siyang makasalamuha ang mga nilalang sa mundong ito at makilala na totoo pa lang nabubuhay ang mga kagaya nila.

“Bakit kasi mortal ka? Alam mo bagay na bagay ka dito, Jongin. Napakaganda mong tao.” Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at nakaramdam si Jongin ng hiya dito.

“Hindi ba pwedeng dumito na lang ako? Ang ganda rito, Kyungsoo. Mas may silbi pa ako sa lugar niyo.” May pait sa tinig niya at ito ang unang beses na makakapag-usap sila ng diwata tungkol sa ganitong bagay.

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya at tumitig kay Jongin. “Bakit mo naman nasabi ‘yan? Hindi ka ba masaya doon?”

Kinuha niya ang kamay ng diwata at hinagkan ang mga daliri nito. “Masaya ako kung saan ka nandoon.”

Seryoso siyang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo. Dahil sa ilang buwan na pamamalagi ni Jongin sa kailaliman ng _Rio Encantado_ ay nagkaroon na rin sila ng unawaan ng lalaki. Gusto niya na si Kyungsoo dahil hindi mahirap na mahulog ang loob mo dito.

Sa mga panahong nilalagi niya sa kuweba ng mga ito ay natutuklasan niya ang tunay na hiwagang bumabalot sa ilog. Iyon ay ang paninindigan ng mga nilalang na protektahan ang mga tao dahil mas gusto nilang mapabuti ang buhay ng mga ito.

“Pwede naman, Jongin. Pero hindi madali ang buhay dito.” Iyon lang ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Bumangon na sila sa pagkakahiga at lumusong sa tubig.

“Pag-isipan mo mabuti, Jongin.” Hinigpitan nito ang kapit sa kamay niya. “Balik na tayo?”

Tumango lang siya bilang sagot at sabay na lumubog sa kailaliman ng ilog.

//

 

Bumaba si Jongin sa bayan upang mamili ng mga prutas at tanggal ang pagod na naramdaman niya nang makitang tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo.

“Paborito mo talaga ang mga ito?” Tanong niya sa diwata habang pinapakain niya ito ng mga prutas.

Nakangiti itong tumango sa kanya. “Masaya ako dahil ibig lang sabihin nito ay marami pa ring nagmamahal sa akin dito.”

Lito lang siyang tumitig dito at doon na nagsimulang magkwento si Kyungsoo. Masaya ito kapag maraming mga taong dumadalaw sa ilog dahil nakakaramdam siya ng pagmamahal at kapanatagan.

“Kasama ko dati ang mga kapatid kong diwata at iba pang mga inapo ni Bathala. Pero umalis sila dahil mas minahal nila ang mundo ng mga mortal. Nagmahal sila at mas piniling doon na lang maglagi. At dahil wala naman akong interes sa pag-ibig noon, ako ang nagpaiwan dito. Kung aalis ako paano na lang ang ilog?”

“Hindi ka ba nahihirapan na magbantay dito? Hindi ka ba nalulungkot na ikaw na lang ang kaisa-isahan sa angkan ni Apo Junmyeon?” Tanong ni Jongin sa diwata.

“Hindi naman lalo na kung maayos din ang pakikitungo nila sa amin. Malungkot ako dati pero nang dumating ka, naging masaya na ulit ako. Dito ka lang, Jongin. Hindi mo naman ako iiwan di ba?”

Napalunok si Jongin, sumasagi pa rin sa isip niya ang kagustuhang bumalik ng Maynila subalit unti-unti ay nasasanay na rin siya dito at nagiging buhay na niya ang diwata dahil natutunan na niyang mahalin ito.

 

Hindi man sigurado ay tumango si Jongin. “Pipilitin ko, Kyungsoo. Dito lang ako sa abot ng aking makakaya.”

Niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin, mahal kita. Hindi ako nagmamadali, hindi mo kailangang sabihin basta ang mahalaga ay alam mong mahal kita.”

Pulang-pula ang mukha ng diwata at mas lalo pang tumingkad ang balat nito. Hinaplos niya ito at mas lalong nagsumiksik si Kyungsoo sa hawak niya. “Soo, napakaganda mo.”

Iyon lang ang bagay na nasabi ni Jongin dito bago niya muling ikulong sa kanyang bisig si Kyungsoo.

_Mahal din kita._

 

**

Ang tatlong buwan lang sanang paglalagi ni Jongin sa Hinatuan ay umabot na ng halos kalahating taon. Alam nyang maaaring hinahanap na siya ng kanilang boss pero masyado lang siyang masaya na kasama ang taong mahal niya.

Alam niyang hinahanap na siya ng mga naiwanan niya sa Maynila ngunit paano niya iiwan ang taong mahimbing na natutulog sa tabi niya.

Ngayong gabi ay ibinigay ni Kyungsoo ang sarili kay Jongin. Ilang ulit niya itong minahal at ipinaramdam niya rito ang nilalaman ng kanyang puso. Saksi ang mga bulaklak na nakapalibot sa gilid ng batis at sa ihip ng mabining hangin ay nag-isa silang dalawa.

At sa mahihinang anas, sa paghabi ng pag-ibig, natagpuan ni Jongin na nangangako kay Kyungsoo.

Bahala na bukas at ang mga posible pang mangyari.

_“Alam mo bang pag umibig sa’yo ang isang diwata habang buhay ka nang kalulugdan ng langit. Habang buhay ka nang ligtas at mapalad.”_

 

**

_Lumipas ang ilang araw..._

“Kyungsoo, may tatawagan lang ako. Dumito ka muna ha? Saglit lang ako.” Wika ni Jongin sa kanya at tumango naman siya rito. Nanatiling nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa malaking kumpol ng dahon at nagpalutang-lutang siya sa ilog.

Mas maaliwalas ang hangin, mas ganda ang pagsibol ng mga bulaklak at mas banayad ang tubig sa ilog.

_Ito ay dahil nagmahal na si Kyungsoo._

Nagmahal na ang diwata ng _Rio Encantado_ at ibinigay niya ang sarili kay Jongin, sa lalaking pinaramdam sa kanya na hindi lang yaman ang habol nito sa kanya at sa kanilang angkan. Tinulungan pa sila nito upang lumago ang palasyo. Tumulong ito upang mapabuti ang mga tao sa lugar ng Hinatuan.

Imortal man si Kyungsoo kung maituturing subalit may damdamin pa rin siya.

Ilan daangtaon na ang lumipas ngunit walang nagparanas kay Kyungsoo ng ganitong pagmamahal. Maaaring may mga taong muntikan na niyang mahalin subalit iniwan din siya ng mga ito at alam niyang hindi rin niya kayang ipaglaban ito sa kanyang apo.

Ngunit itong kay Jongin ay may basbas na mula sa bathala. Ilang gabing nagtika si Kyungsoo, nag-ritwal at humingi ng tulong sa Bathala at sinagot naman siya nito.

 

Umihip ang hangin at kinabahan si Kyungsoo umahon siya sa ilog at bumaba siya ng bakod upang sundan si Jongin. Tila may kausap ito sa telepono at mukhang nakangiti pa.

 

“Oo, boss. Nakuha ko na yung gusto niyo. Di ba gusto niyong malaman ko ang sikreto ng Hinatuan? Alam ko na lahat.”

Tila naputol ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya pinakinggan pa ang mga susunod na salita ni Jongin dahil bumalik siya at lumangoy sa pusod ng ilog. Mainit ang pakiramdam niya at may sakit na gumuguhit sa kanyang puso. Nahihirapan siyang huminga.

 

Hindi na rin niya nadinig pa ang tinig ng apo at nagmamadaling pumasok sa kanyang kwarto. Hindi siya lumuha kagaya ng inaasahan subalit napopoot ang kanyang damdamin.

At kung ito man ang ibig sabihin ng masaktan ng lubusan, ayaw na niyang maramdaman iyon.

 

_“Oo, boss. Nakuha ko na yung gusto niyo. Di ba gusto niyong malaman ko ang sikreto ng Hinatuan? Alam ko na lahat.”_

“Puwes bumaba ka na riyan at pumunta ka na ng Maynila ngayon din. Mag-iisang taon na Jongin!” Himutok ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya ngunit napailing lang si Jongin.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat ay binura na niya lahat ng mga video niya tungkol sa palasyo nila Kyungsoo. Ang tanging mayroon na lamang siya ay litrato nilang dalawa na magkasama at mga litrato ng diwata na nagpapakita kung gaano niya kamahal ito.

Hindi pa man niya naaamin kay Kyungsoo ngunit sana sapat na ang mga pinakita niya para maipakitang mahal niya ito.

“Hindi boss. Binura ko na ang ebidensya ng lahat. Babalik ako diyan pero magre-resign din ako pagdating ko. Tigilan niyo na ang kakahanap sa hiwaga ng _Rio Encantado_ dahil wala naman talaga. Mag-focus na lang tayo sa ibang bagay. Ha boss? May sinasabi ka? Wala na akong marinig.”

At ngingiti-ngiti si Jongin nang ibinaba niya ang tawag. Bumalik siya sa ilog ngunit wala na si Kyungsoo doon. Sinabi ng isang paru-paro na sumama raw ang pakiramdam nito kaya sa susunod na raw na lang daw bumalik si Jongin.

 

Sa pangatlong araw ng paghihintay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ay sinundo siya nito at dinala sa ilalim ng palasyona  ngunit nakasimangot lang ito. Maging ang langit ay nagdilim na rin.

Niyakap niya ang diwata subalit pinalis nito ang kamay niya.

“Bumaba ka na sa Talisay. Umuwi ka na ng Maynila. Umalis ka na.” Malamig nitong sabi habang nakatingin sa batis.

“Kyungsoo may problema ba tayo? Anong nangyari may nagawa ba ako?” Naguguluhan na si Jongin at natatakot sa mga itinatakbo ng nangyayari.

“Kagaya ka rin nila!Sasaktan mo rin ako. Iiwan mo rin ako.” Nagbabaga ang mata ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang galit lang ang mababakas doon.

Sinubukan niyang hawakan ito ngunit tinutulak lang siya nito palayo.

“Nadinig ko ang usapan niyo. Nakuha mo na ang gusto mo di ba? Pwes umalis ka na! Umalis ka na hangga’t hindi pa kita kayang saktan, Jongin. Umalis ka na!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo at nagngalit ang hangin.

Umiling siya rito, “Hindi! Kyungsoo hindi mo naiintindihan! Makinig ka sa akin. Yung mga kuha ko dito, binura ko na ‘yon lahat. Kyungsoo babalik lang ako ng Maynila para mag-resign at habang buhay na kitang sasamahan dito!”

Lumuluha na si Jongin ngunit hindi pa rin siya pinapakinggan. “Ganyan kayong mga mortal. Aalis na kayo pag nakuha niyo na ang gusto niyo tapos magdadahilan kayo para hindi kayo makasakit. Umalis ka na hangga’t nakikiusap pa ako.”

Basang-basa na ang pisngi ni Jongin “Kyungsoo huwag namang ganito! Pakinggan mo naman ako!”

Lalapit pa sana siya ngunit tinulak siya ng diwata, sa lakas niyon ay pumailalim siya sa tubig. At pag-ahon niya ay napunta na siya sa ilog.

Hindi siya makakapunta sa kuweba ng mga ito kung wala si Kyungsoo.

Napaubo si Jongin. Malakas ang hangin at mukhang nagbabadya ang bagyo. Ganoon din ang bagyo sa puso niya.  Naghahalo ang luha at tubig sa pisngi niya. Ni hindi man lang niya nasabi ang nararamdaman niya para kay Kyungsoo.

 

_Isang linggo._

Isang linggo na ang nakakalipas nang mangyari ang insidenteng iyon. Sa kabutihang palad ay hindi natuloy ang inaasahang bagyo ng mga residente. Araw-araw at gabi-gabi pa ring nasa may ilog si Jongin. Nag-aalay siya ng mga prutas at bulaklak at paulit-ulit na sinusuyo si Kyungsoo ngunit ni anino o tinig nito ay hindi niya man lang nasilayan.

“Kyungsoo, magpakita ka naman sa akin. Kausapin mo na ako, parang awa mo na.” Sumisigok si Jongin ngunit hindi niya alam kung naririnig ba siya ng taong mahal niya.

“Kyungsoo, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita.”

 

Ilang oras pang naghintay si Jongin ngunit wala pa rin. Napabuntong hininga siya at nagpasyang bumaba na muna. Ngunit pagdating niya sa kubo ay nagalit ang langit, gumuhit ang kidlat at bumuhos ang napakalakas na ulan.

Hindi iyon humupa hanggang kinabukasan. Gustuhin man niyang puntahan si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi niya magawa dahil hindi na naaaninaw ang lahat sa lakas ng buhos niyon.

Nang araw din na yaon ay pinuntahan siya ni ingkong. Ang sabi nito ay tumataas na ang tubig sa mababang lugar sa Hinatuan, umaapaw na rin ang ilog at hindi alam ng mga tao kung paano lilikas.

“May nangyari ba? Hindi na kayo nagkikita ni Kyungsoo.” Sabi nito.

“Ingkong, si Kyungsoo galit siya sa akin. May hindi kami napagkaintindihan pero ayaw niyang makinig.”

“Jongin, anak, sinabi ko naman sa’yo na mag-iingat ka at ingatan mo rin ang diwata. Alam mo bang hindi madali ang nangyayari ngayon? Pag sinaktan mo ang tagapangalaga ng ilog, gagawa ito ng delubyo at damay lahat ng tao.Dalawa lang ang pwedeng mangyari iyon ay ang mamatay tayong lahat dito o ikaw ang mamamatay.”

**

 

Hindi tumigil ang ulan sa mga lumipas na araw. Titila lang ito sandali ngunit iipunin lang pala niyon ang tubig at saka bubuhos ng mas matindi. Galit ang langit. Waring nakikisabay sa nararamdaman ng diwata at alam niyang nasaktan niya talaga ito.

Tulala si Jongin sa kisame ng maliit na kubong tinutuluyan niya. Nilalamig siya dahil tumutulo saloob ang ilang patak ng ulan. Hindi na rin siya makatulog dahil alam niyang kasalanan niya ‘to lahat. Kasalanan niya kung bakit bumabagyo sa Hinatuan ngayon. Kasalanan niya kung may mamamatay na tao.

Kaya naman bago sumapit ang alas-dos ng madaling araw ay nagpasya na siyang akyatin ang ilog. Delikado ang ginagawa niya pero hindi na bale kung anong mangyari sa kanya. Kung mamamatay man siya, mahalaga ay nasabi niya kay Kyungsoo na mahal niya ito.

 

Basang-basa at nanginginig si Jongin nang makarating siya sa may ilog. Malakas pa rin ang hangin at ang ulan ngunit hindi siya mapipigilan ng mga iyon.

“Kyungsoo tama na! Pahintuin mo ang bagyo. Huwag ka nang umiyak! Kyungsoo kunin mo na ako, huwag mo nang pahirapan pa ang mga tao ako na lang ang kunin mo. Lunurin mo ako wala na akong pakialam. Kyungsoo patawarin mo ako pero mahal kita. Mahal na mahal din kita! Kung tinapos mo lang ang pakikipag-usap ko malalaman mong binura ko na lahat, hindi ko na kayang ituloy ang trabaho ko. Magreresign na ako. Dito na lang ako sa’yo, Kyungsoo!” Sumigaw at humagulgol si Jongin.

Yakap niya ang sarili at umaasa sa kaunting init ng mga kamay niyang nanlalamig na rin.

“Mahal na mahal kita, diwata! Hindi kita sasaktan, hindi kita iiwan! Kung mamamatay man ako ngayon, sana mapatawad mo na ako.”

Nanlalabo na ang paningin ni Jongin at alam niyang namamanhid na rin ang katawan niya sa sobrang lamig. Hindi niya alam kung nadidinig ba siya ng diwata pero ang mahalaga ay nasabi niya ang gusto niyang sabihin dito.

Sumiksik si Jongin sa mga bato. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata at may nakakabulag na liwanag ang huli niyang nakita bago siya mawalan ng malay.

 

**

“Kyungsoo, labasin mo na si Jongin. Gugustuhin mo bang mamatay siya?” Tanong ni Minseok na isang babaylan sa kanilang kaharian.

Tumutulo pa rin ang luha ni Kyungsoo kagaya ng nagngangalit na bagyo sa labas. Maluwag na ang dibdib niya dahil nadinig niyang mahal din siya ni Jongin.

“Patawarin mo na siya. May mali ka rin dahil hindi ka nakinig kaya pagbigyan mo na. Labasin mo na bago pa mahuli ang lahat.”

_“Mahal na mahal kita, diwata! Hindi kita sasaktan, hindi kita iiwan! Kung mamamatay man ako ngayon, sana mapatawad mo na ako.”_

Iyon ang gatilyo at pinalis ni Kyungsoo ang luha sa mata. Lumusong siya sa nagyeyelong ilog upang sagipin si Jongin dahil mahal niya rin ito.

Paglabas niya’y sumabog ang liwanag dahil alam niyang naghilom na ang kanyang puso. Hinawakan niya si Jongin at malamig na malamig ito kaya naman gamit ang lakas at kapangyarihan niya ay dinala niya ito sa kaharian.

“Patawarin mo rin ako. Mahal kita.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang noo nito nang maihiga na si Jongin sa kama niya at ginamot ng babaylan.

 

**

_Halimuyak ng mga bulaklak._

Iyon ang nagpagising kay Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung nasa langit na ba siya kaya’t kahit namimigat ang mata ay pinilit niyang dumilat.

Malabo ang paningin subalit nang muli niya iyong ikurap ay namulatan niya si Kyungsoo na nakatitig lang sa kanya. Hawak nito ang kamay niya at may maliit na ngiti sa labi. Namumula rin ang pisngi nito at tila nahihiya sa kanya

“Anong nangyari? Ilang araw na akong walang malay?” Tanong ni Jongin dito.

“Dalawang araw na. Maayos na ba ang pakiramdam mo?”

Sumilip si Jongin sa bintana at nakita niyang maliwanag na.

“Pinahinto ko na ang bagyo.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo at hinigpitan pa nito ang kapit sa kamay niya. Umupo ng maayos si Jongin sa kama kahit may kaunting kirot pa rin sa katawan niya. Hinila niya si Kyungsoo upang mapaupo ito sa kandungan niya.

Niyakap siya nito bigla at halos mapunit na ang pisngi ni Jongin sa pagngiti. Narinig niya ang pagsinghot ng diwata kaya naman nilayo niya ito bahagya sa kanya.

May ilang butil ng luha sa maganda nitong mukha. Pinahid iyon ni Jongin at ikinulong ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa mga palad niya.

“Bawal umiyak. Tahan na. Palagi ka na lang umiiyak dahil sa akin.”

“Mahal kita, Jongin. Patawarin mo ako. Masyado lang akong nasaktan dahil akala ko iiwan mo rin ako kung kailan handa na akong ilaban ang pagmamahal ko para sa’yo.” Umusli ang labi ng diwata at hinalikan iyon ni Jongin.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo, hanggang sa mapalitan na ng ngiti ang lungkot sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Mahal din kita. Pinaramdam mo sa akin yung pagmamahal na hindi ko pa nararanasan. Kyungsoo, dito lang ako sa tabi mo hanggang kailangan mo ako.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya at muling kinintalan ng halik ang labi ni Jongin. “Bumalik ka sa Maynila, ayusin mo ang dapat mong ayusin. Maghihintay ako kung babalik ka pa.”

“Bakit?” Naguguluhang tanonng ni Jongin dito.

“Tanungin mo kay ingkong ang kasagutan ng lahat. Jongin, habang buhay kang nakaukit sa puso ng isang diwata kapag minahal ka niya. At kahit ilang siglo pa hihintayin kita. Mahal na mahal kita.”

 

Ilang araw pa siyang naglagi sa piling ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya umaalis at nakasunod siya palagi rito. Sinusulit niya ang ilang araw na makakasama niya ang diwata dahil kailangan muan ni Jongin ayusin ang naiwang buhay niya sa Maynila.

“Malulungkot ka ba pag umalis ako?” Tanong ni Jongin habang nakahiga sila sa lugar na puro bulaklak at mga dahon. Hubad sila pareho ng diwata at hinahaplos niya ang kagandahang nakahain sa harap niya.

Ilang beses nilang minahal ni Kyungsoo ang isa’t isa nang gabi iyon hanggang sa maubos ang hangin sa kanilang dibdib.

Nakaunan ito sa braso niya at nakasiksik sa kanyang dibdib. “Uulan siguro paminsan-minsan at malulungkot dahil mangungulila ako sa’yo pero kakayanin ko, Jongin. Sakali mang maisip mo na ayaw mo na, ayos lang ako. Masasaktan pero mamahalin pa rin kita dahil pinili ka ng puso ko.”

Umingit si Jongin, umaapaw ang saya at pagmamahal sa kanyang puso.

“Babalik ako, Kyungsoo. Huwag kang mag-alala dahil pag natapos na ang lahat dito na ako sa piling mo maglalagi.”

“Jongin, mahal kita. Hindi ko nasasabi sa’yo pero mahal na mahal kita.”

“At mahal din kita, diwata ko. Mahal kita, Soo.”

 

Nang gabing iyon ay natulog sila na magkadikit sa isa’t isa. Umaasang huwag nang dumating pa ang umaga

Ilang yakap at halik bago nila pinakawalan ang isa’t isa. Binasbasan ni apo Junmyeon si Jongin upang malaya na itong makapasok sa pader na tila naghihiwalay sa kanilang mundo. Pag-ahon ni Jongin ay nakita niyang nasa may bakod si ingkong na tila inaasahang dumating siya.

“Minahal ka ng diwata.” Iyon ang bungad sa kanya nito at wala sa sariling napatango si Jongin.

“Masaya akong nakahanap na rin si Kyungsoo ng mamahalin. Ang tagal, ilang siglo bago niya mahanap ang kukumpleto sa kanya.”

Lito lang siyang tumitig sa matandang lalaki. “Sabi ni Kyungsoo kausapin ko ho kayo. Tungkol po ba saan iyon?

“Nakilala ko si Kyungsoo noong bata pa ako. Alam kong diwata siya at minahal ko siya ngunit alam kong wala sa kanya noon ang humanap ng mamahalin at hindi ko rin naman siya inilaban. Jongin ingatan mo si Kyungsoo. Matagal na panahon ka niyang hinintay.”

**

Maaga kinabukasan umalis si Jongin sa nayon. Malungkot siya dahil napamahal na rin sa kanya ang lugar at ang mga katutubo doon. Inabutan niya iyon ng kaunting tulong upang mas lalong gumanda pa ang lugar.

Alam niya sa kanyang sarili na babalik siya sapagkat nandito na rin ang buhay niya. At habang palabas siya sa bayan ng Hinatuan ay umulan sandali.

Tummingin si Jongin sa langit.

_Hintayin mo ako, mahal ko. Babalikan kita._

Gumulong ang araw para kay Jongin at Kyungsoo. Pagbalik ng mortal sa siyudad ay lubusang nagulat ang lahat ng kanyang kasamahan sapagkat inakala ng mga ito na patay na siya.

Inasikaso niya agad ang documentary, ipinakita niya ang ganda ng mga tagong yaman ng ilog ngunit iniwan niyang blangko sa isip ng mga tao ang misteryong maaaring itinatago nito na hindi pa rin kayang tuklasin.

Tinangkilik iyon ng mga mamamayan. Napromote si Jongin at tumanggap pa siya ng marami pang proyekto. Lumipas ang isang taon na okupado ang isip niya, tila nalimutan ang mga dahilan kung bakit siya bumalik ng Maynila.

“Akala ko ba babalik ka sa Hinatuan, Jongin? Nagbago na ba ang isip mo?” Isang hapong sabi ni Sehun sa kanya habang naglalakad sila sa sakayan. Kakatapos lang ng kanilang trabaho at langhap niya ang usok dito sa Maynila.

_Ibang-iba sa Hinatuan._

Tila napako si Jongin sa kinatatayuan at naalala niya ang buong buhay niya. Paano niya nagawang kalimutan ‘yon lahat? Kamusta na kaya si Kyungsoo? Kamusta na ang diwata niya? Nalulungkot pa rin ba ito?

“Dito ka na lang sa Maynila, ‘tol. Ang ganda na ng buhay mo. Ito na yung matagal nating pangarap ‘di ba? Natutupad na!”

 

Oo pinangarap niya iyon subalit hindi na dito sa Maynila mabubuo ang mga iyon. Ang pangarap at ang buhay ni Jongin ay naiwan na si Hinatuan. Ngunit litong ito na si Jongin sa lahat ng bagay. Hindi na niya kung babalik pa ba siya o mananatili dito sa siyudad.

**

 

“Diwata, hinahanap ka ng mga bata at mga paru-paro. Hindi ka na raw nagpapakita sa kanila. Malungkot ka pa rin ba?” Tanong ng isa sa mga diwata rin na si Baekhyun. Nilalagyan nito ng bulaklak ang kanyang buhok habang nakaupo sila sa may bukana ng ilog.

Araw-araw ay nauupo doon si Kyungsoo at umaasa siyang sa paghihintay niya ay darating at aahon si Jongin upang magbalik.

“Hinihintay mo pa rin ba siya? Mortal siya, Kyungsoo. Posibleng nakalimutan ka na niya. Isang taon na rin ang nakakaraan.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at sumandal lang siya sa kaibigan.

“Hindi ko na alam. Nangako siya sa akin.” Bulong niya rito, umaasa siya ngunit unti-unti na ring namamatay iyon.

“Kalimutan mo na siya, Kyungsoo. Nandito naman ang mga taong nagmamahal sa’yo at sa ating ilog. Huwag ka nang malungkot.” Pag-aalo ni Baekhyun. Araw-araw umiiyak ang diwata dahil sa lungkot at pangungulila.

Ilang saglit pa ay umalis na rin ang kanyang kaibigan at naiwan si Kyungsoo sa mga bato. Nakalubog ang mga paa niya sa ilog. Lumipas ang maghapon na naroon lang siya. Baka sakaling magbalik si Jongin.

“Bathala, akala ko ba siya na ang hinintay ko sa nakalipas na siglo? Pero bakit hindi na siya bumalik?” Muling lumuha ang diwata. Malakas iyon at gumuhit ang kidlat sa langit. Gusto niyang wasakin ang lahat at gumawa ng delubyo ngunit hindi na niya iyon uulitin. Nangako siya.

Sa tindi ng pagbuhos ng kanyang emosyon ay hindi na niya napansin ang nangyayari sa paligid.

 

“Matagal ka bang naghintay, mahal ko?” May init na bumalot kay Kyungsoo at tumindig ang mga balahibo sa katawan niya. Humarap siya at nakita niyang nasa tabi na niya ang lalaking matagal na niyang hinihintay.

Bumunghalit muli ng iyak ang diwata at pinaghahampas ito ngunit ikinulong lang siya ni Jongin sa bisig nito.

“Ang tagal mong nawala, akala ko hindi ka na babalik.” Reklamo niya habang nakasubsob sa leeg nito. Nilanghap niya ang pamilyar na bango nito at napanatag na ang kanyang puso.

“Akala ko rin, Kyungsoo. Muntik ko nang makalimutan lahat.” Masakit man ay tinanggap iyon ni Kyungsoo. Dahil ganoon naman talaga, maaaring isipin ng mga mortal na isang panaginip lang na makasama ang nilalang na kagaya nila.

“Pero buti bumalik ka. Jongin babalik ka pa ba sa Maynila o dito ka na mananatili sa mundo namin?” Kinakabahang tanong ni Kyungsoo dito.

Hinagkan ng mortal ang mga daliri niya at hinawi ang kanyang buhok. “Napakaganda mo, diwata at gusto kong manatili lang sa piling mo. Tatanggapin ko kung anong buhay ang magiging buhay ko dito. Mahal kita, Soo.”

Nangilid ang luha sa kanyang mata at kinintalan ng halik ang labi ni Jongin. “Mahal din kita at salamat dahil nanatili ka.”

Walang pagsidlan ang ligaya ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang tumitingkad na naman siya. Napuno ng kulay ang ilog at sumabog ang liwanag sa buong paligid. Ito na marahil ang pinakamagandang anyo ng isang diwata.

Kapag minahal ito ng totoo.

Dininig ng bathala ang pagsamo niya.

 

_Bumulong si Kyungsoo sa tenga ni Jongin. Ang mga dasal na isinasamo upang maging katulad na rin nila si Jongin. Upang maging imortal na rin ito kagaya ng diwata._

 

_“Lumipas ang ilang daangtaon naging misteryo pa rin sa mga tao ang hiwaga sa ilalim ng Rio Encantado. May mga pangitain ang mga katutubo sa bayan na umibig ang diwata sa isang mortal at ang epekto niyon ay ang paglago lalo ng buhay ng mga tao sa lugar ng Hinatuan. Nakikita namang mas gumanda pa ang ilog at ang panahon. Sagana sa lahat ang tao.”_

 

Napahagikgik si Kyungsoo at Jongin habang nakikinig sa mga bagong henerasyon ng mga katutubo sa lugar ng Hinatuan. Dinayo ito lalo ng mga turista nang malaman ang kwento ng diwatang ilang siglong nangulila sa pag-ibig na hinahanap nito.

 

“Hindi nila alam na totoo ang misteryo at masaya kayong nagmamahalan dito.” Tumawa si apo Junmyeon habang hinahaplos ang tiyan ng diwata. Buntis na ito at mas umulan pa ng biyaya.

Napakatagal na panahon ang hinintay upang dumating pagkakataon na magkaroon ng bagong tagapangalaga ang ilog.

“Apo, hindi ba sila pwedeng mag-alay ng manok! Ang tagal ko nang di nakakakain.” Reklamo ni Jongin habang nakasandal sa tabi ng kanyang asawang si Kyungsoo.

Magkasama na sila ngayon sa pagbabantay at pangangalaga sa yaman ng Hinatuan.

“Pwede naman, gusto mo bang bumaba at humingi ng alay?” Pang-aasar ni Junmyeon sa kanila. Tumawa lang din silang dalawa ng kanyang diwata.

 

Kinagabihan ay kinolekta ni Jongin ang mga alay ng tao. Napakaraming bulaklak at prutas. May mga kalakip ding hiling ang mga iyon at alam niyang masisiyahan si Kyungsoo na tuparin ang mumunting kagustuhan ng mga tao.

Nanatili si Jongin sa pampang ng ilog habang alam niyang kasama ni Kyungsoo ang mga babaylan upang bantayan ang kalusugan nito. Hinabi ni Jongin ang mga dahon at bulaklak at ginawa niya iyong korona.

Lila, rosas, kahel, luntian. Naghahalo ang magagandang kulay at natitiyak niyang maiibigan ni Kyungsoo iyon.

 

Ilang saglit pa’y naupo ito sa kanyang tabi at sumandal sa kanyang balikat.

“Anong ginagawa mo, mahal ko?” Tanong nito at ibinigay niya ang koronang nararapat lamang para dito.

“Para sa pinakamaganda at pinakamamahal kong diwata.” Ipinutong niya iyon sa ulo nito. Namumula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at mas lalo lang nahuhulog ang loob niya rito.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. At araw-araw akong nagpapasalamat na dumating ka dito.”

Napailing na lang siya dito. Bawat umaga at gabi ay palagi itong sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Pero sa katunayan ay wala itong dapat ipagpasalamat dahil siya ang mas masayang nakilala ito. Kung di dahil kay Kyungsoo baka nasa Maynila pa rin si Jongin, malungkot at walang pamilya.

Ngunit ngayon, araw-araw ay may pamilya na siyang mamumulatan. Dito sa mundong hindi niya alam na matatagpuan niya.

Dinampian niya ng halik ang noo nito. “Mas mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Huwag mo na akong labanan, matatalo ka lang din.” Ngumiti siya ng matamis dito at hinigpitan pa ang pagkakahapit sa mahal niya.

Hinahaplos niya ang tiyan nito at dama niyang sumisipa ang kanilang anak.

 

“Amira.” Biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo at ikiniling lang niya ang ulo dito.

“ _Amira._ Prinsesa ang ibig sabihin. ‘Yan ang gusto kong maging pangalan natin. Siya ang magiging prinsesa ng _Rio Encantado_ at sabay nating palalaguin ito.”

Pinugpog ni Jongin ng haalik ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at wala itong ginawa kundi ang tumawa lang. Mahal na mahal niya ito. Hindi niya alam na kaya niyang magmahal ng higit pa sa kaya niya.

“Ikaw ang bahala, diwata. Lahat ng gusto mo ay masusunod.”

 

Sandali pa silang nanatili sa labas hanggang sa ayain na niya si Kyungsoo na pumasok sa palasyo nila at magpahinga na. Inakay niya ito papasok sa kwarto at nahiga silang dalawa sa kama.

“Masaya ka ba, Jongin?” Tanong nito habang nakaunan ito sa dibdib niya.

Napangiti siya. Naaalala niyang ganito rin ang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya noon, at ganoon pa rin ang magiging sagot niya. “Mas masaya ako ngayong araw-araw na kitang nakakasama. Ikaw ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay ko.”

Hinalikan niya ang luhang pumatak sa pisngi nito. “Kyungsoo, mahal kita. Palagi mong tatandaan ‘yan.”

Pinagdaop nito ang mga kamay nila. “Mahal din kita, Jongin.”

 

Pinanood ni Jongin ang banayad na paghinga ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang nahihimbing na ito sa pagtulog.

 

Noon, hinahanap nila kung ano ang misteryo at sikreto sa ilalim ng ilog at masaya si Jongin na nagtapuan niya iyon. Dahil ang hiwaga sa mundo ng imortal ay nasa tabi niya at minamahal niya. Ang hiwaga para lamang sa kanya.

Ipinikit na ni Jongin ang mata at nagpatangay na rin sa antok na gumugupo sa kanyang sistema. Dama niya ang init na nagmumula kay Kyungsoo at napapanatag niyon ang kalooban niya. Darating ang mga bukas at mananatiling buhay ang pagmamahalan nila.

Sa ilalim ng _Rio Encantando_ pati na rin ang tagong misteryong bumabalot dito.

 

 

_Nanatiling palaisipan sa tao ang lalim ng mahiwagang ilog ngunit isa lang ang tiyak nila na hindi na mag-isa ang diwata. Masaya na ito at kasama na nito ang pamilyang magpo-protekta sa mga tao habang buhay._

_– Wakas._


End file.
